She, saw him
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “You'll be hurt,” “It's alright.” It was alright. As long as she get out of all these torment. “You're silly,” 1896 .


_Last Sequel to 'She couldn't see him,' ; 'She chose not to see him,' _

-

-

-

-

"Are you alright, Kyoya?"

Hibari just drank the water quietly.

The phone rang, and Hibari was ignoring it completely.

Dino sighed and answered the phone.

"Kyoya's-"

Dino stopped when he heard the cryings of Chrome.

"C-Chrome? Why are you crying?"

That sentence seemed to make Hibari snap out of his thoughts and snatched the phone over.

"Where are you?"

"The park..." Her voice changed, and Hibari knew it was because of the crying.

-x-

Walking around, Hibari saw someone squatting behind the bushes.

No doubt, it was Chrome.

He stood in front of her, and looked at her.

She was crying.

He didn't meant for it to happen.

"Chrome."

She looked up, and hugged him as she cried louder.

Hibari closed his eyes.

It was alright for him to be in the shadows.

It was really alright.

-x-

Hibari sat beside the bed, his hands were held by Chrome.

She was still trying to go into sleep.

-x-

_As they walked back to Hibari's house, he was holding onto her hand lightly, leading her back._

_Her other hand was covering half of her face, still crying._

_Chrome wondered what kind of expression he was wearing when he held her hands._

_Sad, disappointment, anger?_

_She wanted to know._

_She didn't have the courage to ask._

_At that moment,_

_She was touched by him,totally._

_She wanted to keep holding onto that hand,_

_It kept her safe._

_Without speaking, both of them walked to home,_

_Hand in hand._

_-x-_

_Hibari took Chrome to the guest room, and when he walked out,_

_Chrome held onto his hand._

"_Just awhile..." Chrome's hand was wet._

_Hibari closed his eyes, _

_Just for her._

-x-

"How's Chrome?"

"She's asleep." Hibari sighed.

Dino looked at the phone and Hibari shrugged.

"What?"

"Well... Tsuna just called to ask if Chrome was here..."

Receiving the death glare from Hibari, he immediately continued.

"O-Of course I said no. And it seems that... Mukuro and Chrome are getting a divorce."

Hibari didn't felt happy or relieved.

He felt angry.

Even at this point of time,

Mukuro didn't called?

-x-

Chrome chewed the bread slowly, and Dino was relieved at that sight.

At least she started to eat on her own.

A week ago, she wasn't eating.

It almost seemed like she wanted to starve herself to death.

-x-

_She was lying on the bed, she seemed tired._

"_Chrome, eat something." Dino sighed._

_Her hair covered her right eye, and she just lied there staring at Dino and the bowl of food._

"_It's alright... I'm not hungry..." She mumbled softly._

_Hibari entered the room, and the look given by Dino had already explained to him what happened._

_Hibari sat beside the bed like yesterday, and held her hand up._

_'I'll feed you,'_

_He wrote._

_Chrome bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head._

_Tears welled her eyes again._

_Hibari got onto bed and helped her to sit up._

_She leaned onto him, and watched how he scooped the rice up._

_Hibari saw her closing her eyes, and he gave her palm a light tap._

_Dino smiled slightly as Chrome finally ate the food._

-x-

Hibari ate quietly, and Dino smiled to himself.

'He's so obviously being happy that Chrome can finally eat."

The house phone rang, and Hibari stared at Dino.

"Me?"

Stare.

"... Alright," Dino sighed and went to answer it.

-x-

The dining room was quiet, until the chopsticks dropped to break the silence.

Hibari looked at the fallen chopsticks, and bent to pick them up.

Looking up, he sighed softly.

"I'll take a new-"

"It's alright... I'm full already."

Hibari felt like asking her,

Mukuro... was really that important?

He looked at the bowl,

The rice only had signs of being scooped up of three to four times.

"You can live without Mukuro." Hibari sat on the chair, looking at her.

"It's hard.."

Hibari saw tears falling, and he sighed.

Mukuro didn't enter her world at all, so why was she even getting use to the world without Mukuro?

It was his fault.

That made her world went wrong.

He lied,

And she cried.

-x-

Hibari stood up, and her hands were held.

'It's alright, I'm here.'

He wrote again.

Chrome tried to bit back a choked cry, but she failed to.

She tried getting off the chair, in the end her legs were too weak to support her, and she nearly fell.

Hibari quickly grabbed her hand, but he was pulled.

Chrome hugged him tightly, and Hibari could even hear the crying clearer.

The back of his shirt was gripped tightly by Chrome,

Hibari's hand ran through her hair lightly, while his right arm was around her waist, holding her a little closer.

He didn't push her away, yet he didn't pull her closer.

Both hurt.

Chrome's hands were trembling.

"Mukuro-sama..."

Hibari closed his eyes.

It was still Mukuro.

-x-

"Mukuro-sama..."

Dino looked at them, and frowned slightly.

Chrome actually said that.

'Well... It was quite understandable, sure she does love Mukuro a lot.' Dino sighed to himself.

-x-

It was a little moment later, when Chrome's crying had faded slowly, and her grip on Hibari loosened,

She nearly slid onto the ground, but Hibari held her safely.

"C-Chrome?" Dino quickly ran there,

"It's alright, she fell asleep." Hibari sighed softly before carrying her up.

As Hibari walked past Dino, he heard a sigh coming out from the Cavallone boss.

-x-

"Why were you sighing just now." Hibari looked at the person sitting in front of him.

"Well... Just now Tsuna called."

Hibari leaned back onto the couch,

"Again?"

"He said... Everyone in the family had been so gloomy... So he sort of prepare a villa in the forest for the Vongola to take a short break. He hopes you _all_ can be there."

Dino emphasized on the, all.

Hibari closed his fists lightly,

It meant...

Mukuro will be there too?

-x-

Dino frowned in worry as Chrome got into the car,

As Hibari rested the luggage into the car boot, he felt someone pulling him.

"Ky-Kyoya, are you sure it's alright to let Chrome go?"

Hibari looked at him for a moment, before speaking.

"If Mukuro was the one that made her cry, he must be the one that stop her from crying."

Dino pushed close the boot, "You can be the one!"

Both of them remained silence.

Dino sighed, 'I've said the wrong thing.'

Walking until he was beside Hibari, he opened the boot.

"Sorry,"

Hibari placed the last luggage in, and pushed the car boot closed.

He couldn't be the one.

-x-

"Sorry Tsuna! We're late-"

Dino stopped at the sight of Mukuro.

Hibari noticed Chrome trembling slightly.

'Don't cry,' Chrome whispered to herself.

Hibari sighed softly and he felt Chrome holding onto his hand.

"W-Well, there are two rooms left, and-"

"Tsuna, it's alright. We'll settle this ourselves, turn in early," Dino took the keys and smiled.

Tsuna laughed nervously before exiting the main hall,

"Chrome,"

Hibari felt Chrome held his hand tighter when she heard Mukuro calling her,

As Mukuro slowly approached her, Hibari could just feel how her hand turned colder.

Dino sighed in frustration when these two were just looking at the floor, waiting for Mukuro to get there.

"M-Mukuro! We're sharing a room alright? Le-Let's go!" Dino quickly grabbed hold of Mukuro and pulled him out.

Hibari looked at Dino, what's he doing?

Dino turned and winked,

Which made the determination for Hibari to bite Dino to death burn.

"H-Hibari... Sorry."

She let go of his hand, and walked away.

Hibari closed his eyes.

He caused her to be like this.

It was his fault.

-x-

Chrome lit the candle, and the room was brightened.

Hibari slid the door open, and saw Chrome sitting there, looking at the candle.

"Say, Hibari. Isn't candle something to make people miserable?"

Hibari threw the bag onto the floor, and walked to her.

Looking at the candle, he noticed how Chrome's eyes looked like when her vision was on the candle.

"They make someone feel that, they finally got light and can be warm. They can be taken out of the darkness and coldness already. But when the fire finally burns out, all left was the wax to be with them."

Hibari saw how the wax slowly dripped,

"S-Sorry, I mumbled some stupid things... Here, changed into the yukata hm?"

Chrome took the two sets of yukata out of the closet and handed one of them to Hibari.

"I'll change first," Chrome forced a smile out before leaving the room.

Hibari looked at the door, and sighed.

It was so obvious she couldn't hold back her tears already.

-x-

"W-Wha, don't drink so much! Kyoya."

Hibari looked at the bottle which was almost empty.

"You know, I only had a cup. And you almost drank finish everything!" Dino sighed.

Hibari stared at the empty cup, and then poured more inside.

"What happened?"

"I'll try."

Dino blinked.

"What?"

"I'll try, to be the one."

Dino smiled.

-x-

She unrolled the futon mattresses, and pushed them together.

Looking at her hands, she was feeling guilty.

It was unfair to Hibari.

Hearing the door sliding open, her hands were entangled together,

Hibari saw that, and he sat beside her.

"It's unfair to you, isn't it?"

Chrome looked at Hibari, and one of her hand moved to his cheek.

"Stop being good to me, alright?"

Hibari's hand moved to his cheek, and got Chrome's.

Chrome bit her lip and shifted her hand away.

"You'll only become a substitute of Mukuro-sama, it's going to be unfair."

Hibari closed his hand,

Substitute of Mukuro eh...?

Hibari slowly held back Chrome's hand, and pulled her closer.

Now,

He felt, it's alright to be closer already.

He had found a reason, for him, to try,

To be the one.

"It's no good, I'll see him everyday, it'll be hard to forget him. You'll be suffering."

Chrome's cheeks had tears rolling down soon,

Hibari rested her hands on his shoulders,

"You're drunk," Chrome managed to say it out through her cryings.

Hibari stared at her, "I'm not,"

He slowly had his arms around her waist,

"You'll be hurt," Chrome shrugged slightly,

"It's alright."

It was alright.

As long as she get out of all these torment.

"You're silly," Chrome felt more tears escaping her eyes as she moved her hands from his shoulder to his cold cheeks.

Hibari closed his eyes,

That's right,

He was silly to do all these.

But it's worthy.

Chrome smiled, and moved forward, closer to Hibari.

Planting a quick and short kiss onto his lips.

Hibari opened his eyes, and looked at her.

Chrome was smiling,

"Thank you, Hibari."

-x-

Chrome opened her eyes, and looked at Hibari.

He was sleeping.

She felt fortunate.

She always thought that she had lost the most important person in her life,

But to be clear,

Why, it could be that.

She was going to get the real important person.

She will try.

To love him.

-x-

"_Thank you, Hibari." _

_Hibari stared at her for a moment, before separating them._

"_Turn in early."_

_Hibari's hands were moved away from her and she blushed a little._

_She was moved._

"_Hibari, thanks."_

_She didn't knew how many times she had said that already."_

-x-

She looked at Hibari's face,

It's alright to look at him now, he's asleep anyway.

Her hand slowly moved to Hibari's face, but stopped.

'I'm going to hurt him.'

Chrome felt guilt was taking control of her.

"_It's alright."_

Chrome remembered this was what Hibari told her.

Was it really alright?

No matter how things would result in,

She had made up her mind.

There's no longer a person named 'Mukuro', in her life anymore.

No more.

-x-

"Ky-Kyoya..." She mumbled softly.

She saw Hibari opening his eyes slowly,

"Is it alright to call you that? Kyoya."

Hibari's eyes looked sleepy, and Chrome suddenly found out she had picked the wrong time.

"S-Sorry-"

"It's alright," Hibari closed his eyes again.

"Eh?"

"It's alright to call me that," Hibari made it clear.

He knew Chrome must be thinking that, it was alright for waking him up.

Chrome couldn't control herself but smiled that sweetly.

But Hibari couldn't see it.

"Kyoya, is it... Alright to hold your hand?"

Hibari resisted himself to open his eyes, he nodded his head lightly.

He sighed silently to himself when Chrome held his hand lightly.

"Kyoya,"

Suddenly he felt another hand covering his eyes.

"It's alright, you don't have to open your eyes."

Hibari heard nothing for a few seconds, until he felt the hand was removed from his eyes.

And, he felt his forehead being kissed lightly.

"Kyoya, goodnight."

The candle light went out,

But she didn't feel coldness, or darkness.

It's alright now.

He's with her.

-

-

-

She saw him.

-

-

-

I think it might be the end already...

In future, Chrome'll slowly forget about Mukuro, and love Hibari totally :D

Sorry that this sequel took me so long!

Sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes~ :D

Chrome : Boo-chan doesn't owns KHR!

Dino : If she does, there'll be probably scenes of 1896, 5986, and even perhaps some d18 scenes coming out -.-!

Hibari : Don't own, don't sue. Or I'll bite you to death.

Dino & Chrome : ^^"

Thanks for reading until now~ :DDDD

*bows~*


End file.
